I Do It Up Redone!
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: What should have happened in the episode I do it up. Cogan story. New chapters will be longer! Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I Do It Up Redone**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own SIU**

**Summary: What should have happened in 'I do it up' First chapter up! Next chapter will be much longer.**

**Pairings : Cece/Logan Onesided Rocky/Logan Mild Tynka and Deucina **

**Rated T for language. **

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"Well I guess now we're even" Cece said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked confused.

"I kissed your brother too!" Cece exclaimed.

"When?" Rocky asked angrily.

"Right now!" Cece shouted back.

Cece walks over about to kiss Ty.

"No! Wait!" Logan shouts.

"What?" Cece asks with a raised eyebrow and then takes a step towards him.

"You can't kiss Ty!" Logan shouted angrily taking a step towards Cece.

"Why not?" she took another step forward.

"Yeah why not?" Ty asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk plastered on his face knowing exactly what was going on.

"Because you just can't!" Logan said and took another step forward so that they were nose to nose.

And something nobody especially Cece expected. Logan crashed his lips onto hers, cupped her face with one hand and rested the other hand on her slim waist.  
It wasn't even a second before Cece reciprocated the kiss.

**Cece's Thoughts**

What the hell am I doing?! I'm kissing my ex-almost-stepbrother! But his eyes are so damn cute! Eww! What am I saying?

**Logan's Thoughts**

OH MY F***ING GOD! I'm kissing Cece Jones! As in Sissy Jones, My ex-almost-stepsister! And why can't I stop? Damn her lips are so soft!

Everyone was in and is still in shock until Rocky exclaims angrily, "What the hell?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do It Up Redone**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up if I did there would have never been 'Rogan' only 'Cogan'._

* * *

**Author's Note: I was going to update this earlier but I went on holiday. So sorry for the late update. Chapters may be short but updates will be more frequent. If anyone has any ideas PM me :)! They'll help me a lot :)!**

**#ForeverCogan**

**And on with the story**

* * *

_**Previously on I Do It Up Redone!**_

_**Cece's Thoughts**_

_What the hell am I doing?! I'm kissing my ex-almost-stepbrother! But his eyes are so damn cute! Eww! What am I saying?_

_**Logan's Thoughts**_

_OH MY F***ING GOD! I'm kissing Cece Jones! As in Sissy Jones, My ex-almost-stepsister! And why can't I stop? Damn her lips are so soft!_

_Everyone was in and is still in shock until Rocky exclaims angrily, "What the hell?!"_

* * *

**Chapter: Revealations &amp; Denial It Up!**

**Logan's Thoughts**

I can't believe I just did that! Why did I do that? Oh My God I just kissed Cece! And liked it! I liked kissing my ex-almost-stepsister! Does that mean I like her? Of course not! Right? I mean duh! I mean... I don't know what I mean.

**Cece's Thoughts**

Did Logan just kiss me? Logan as in my ex-almost-stepbrother Logan? And most of all why the hell did I like it?! His lips were so soft though but...but nothing I can't like him, besides he kissed Rocky! He likes Rocky better! Just like everyone else in your life!

**Rocky's POV**

Oh My God! Did that really happen? Someone pinch me! Did Logan, the guy I like, just kiss Cece, my best friend?! How dare he? I thought he liked me?! Then I exclaim angrily, "What the Hell?!"

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Everyone in the room was in suspense. Everyone was frozen in shock until Rocky shouted out angrily. Not wanting to make a scene Georgia ushered the wedding guests out. Some of them tried to stay just wanting to see what would happen. Heck the bride wanted to know what happened.

Soon Rocky, Flynn, Ty, Cece, Tinka and Logan were the only ones left in the room. Georgia and JJ left them alone to sort out their problems while they talked.  
Rocky glared at Cece like it was her fault, while Cece raised her eyebrow and sent her a look of disbelief.

Finally Cece broke the silence and said, "What just happened?!"

"Well you see, long hair, here, kissed you, after he kissed Rocky-" Ty began.

Cece glared at him and with gritted teeth said, "I know what just happened. I want to know why it happened." She turned around to look at Logan.

"Uh...I...uh...I...I uh..umm" Logan fumbled trying to find an answer that would make sense. Truthfully he didn't know an answer that made sense because he didn't have one.

Everyone turned to look at Logan, waiting for an answer. Suddenly a ring came from his phone. Saved by the bell! Or tone, whatever! "I uh.. gotta take this," he exclaimed nervously. After that phone call, he was not getting out of this that easily. That's for sure!

* * *

**Author's Note: Have any ideas? PM me :)! I just had to end it here because I wanted (whoever is reading this) your opinion on how everyone should react. Check out my other stories :)!**

* * *

**Read &amp; Review please :)!**

* * *

**Awesomeness2502**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do It Up Redone**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**Summary: What should have happened in the episode "I Do It Up."**

**Pairings: Cogan, mild and eventual one sided Rogan, Tynka and Deucina..**

**Rated T for language and possible making out.**

* * *

_Previously on I Do It Up Redone..._

_Everyone turned around to look at Logan, waiting for an answer. Suddenly a ring came from his phone. Saved by the bell! Or tone, whatever! "I uh... gotta take this," he exclaimed nervously. After that phone call, he was not getting out of this that easily. That's for sure!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rocky takes it too far...**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"I can't believe Long Hair did that!" Ty chuckled. Ty may have been laughing but the other Blue in the room was fuming. Cece hadn't moved a inch. She stood still in shock. Deuce joined Ty in laughing. Rocky turned to Cece and said, "How could you do that?!" Cece stayed silent, her jaw still dropped in shock. Rocky shook her roughly to try to get her to snap out of her shock.

"Rocky!" Ty shouts and places a hand on his sister's shoulder, "You're hurting her!" He takes Rocky's hand off of Cece. "And in case you didn't notice Long Hair kissed Cece. She was just as surprised as you!

"Surprised she was probably dropping hints since we met him!"

"Excuse me?!" Cece shouts in reply, snapping out of her shock.

"What? You're gong to tell me that you weren't attracted to him when we saw him at the mall?" Rocky raised her eyebrow at Cece, daring her to lie.

"Of course she was. I mean look at him! I even find him attractive," Tinka replies with a shrug before Cece can open her mouth.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he kissed Cece not the other way around!" Ty butts in with a glare directed at the spot Logan as standing in. He can't believe Tinka finds Logan attractive!

"She kissed him back!" Rocky replies with a glare at Cece, "Even though he's mine!" "He's yours?!" Cece replies incredulously, "What makes you think that?"

"We kissed first!" Rocky replies smugly. Cece ignores the pang in her chest at being reminded of the fact that Rocky and Logan kissed.

Logan tries to enter the room discreetly but ends up knocking down the chairs. Everyone in the room turns around to look at him. "Uhh... Hey guys," He says with Ty glaring at him and Cece staring at him.

Deuce and Ty drag him in front of Cece and Rocky. Cece glares at him and Rocky smiles and bats her eyelashes. "Why did you kiss Cece?" Deuce says breaking the awkward silence.

"Could we talk alone?" Logan asks nervously. "Sure!" Rocky replies enthusiastically. "I'm pretty sure he was talking to Cece,' Tinka replies. "Yeah I was."

"Please?" Cece chokes out a "Yes."

"Fine!" Rocky replies before stomping out the room, sending glares to both Tinka and Cece. Deuce, Ty and Tinka follow suit.

* * *

"Okay so..." Logan begins

Cece interrupts him, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like Rocky?"

"I don't know."

"Well what do you know?!" Cece asks angrily.

"NOTHING! I know nothing anymore okay?! I don't know what I feel anymore! It's all because of you! I don't know what I want anymore or what I'm supposed to want because lately all I want is you! For God's sake you were supposed to be my sister and I have feelings for you. Feelings that brothers don't have for sisters."

"You're not my brother," Cece says before taking a step closer to him. "And I'm not your sister." Cece says, taking another step closer to him.

"I don't want to be your brother. I've never wanted to be your brother."

"Why not?"

"Because then I couldn't do this," He cups her cheek again and kisses her. Cece melts in his arms and responds eagerly. They break apart because they need oxygen. "I' glad you're not my brother. I like you doing that." They smile at each other. "I like doing that too," Logan replies and Cece looks down remembering his kiss with Rocky,"But only with you."Cece looks up at him adoringly.

"Rocky asked me earlier if I found you attractive the day we met at the mall. I didn't reply because I didn't want to lie. I did find you attractive..."

Logan raises his eyebrow. "Did?"

"Do." Cece replies with a giggle.

"You know when I first saw you and you caught my coin I was mesmerised but I thought there was no way you would ever like me Especially after I fired you and was in line to be your step brother. I'm glad I was wrong, because Cece I want a chance with you. I know I've been confused and tried to deny what I felt but I ready now."

He gets down on one knee. "Cecelia 'Sissy' Jones, will you go out with me?" Cece glares at him playfully. "Yes I will Logan 'Little Scooter' Hunter."

"If I'm dreaming, don't wake me." He captures her lips once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! I know Rocky is OOC but her and Cece will be best friends again soon!**

**Review, Follow and Favourite :)!**

_**Awesomeness2502**_


End file.
